


Sobre Primos y demás yerbas

by Helvetious



Category: Latin Hetalia - Fandom
Genre: Comfort, Family, Gen, Humor, Multi, Other
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-26
Updated: 2016-09-26
Packaged: 2018-08-17 12:21:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8143861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Helvetious/pseuds/Helvetious
Summary: Conjunto de drabbles sobre la relación de los primos de la Mafia del Mate, con humor, con dolor y pena, y por sobre todo, amor familiar. En más de uno, se insinúa enfermedades como la depresión. Ocasionales insinuaciones ArgPara y/o Matecest, pero nada concreto.





	1. El mayor siempre sabe

Martin y Sebastián se parecen mucho- mucho mucho. Hay diferencias grandes obviamente, como que Sebastián puede ser más terco y explosivo que Martín... y Martín es más viejo- sabe un poco más de ciertas cosas que su primo menor.

Martín lo quiere y lo planea proteger si es necesario, pero es lo suficientemente sabio como para dejarlo a Sebastián abrirse camino solo, cometer errores y arreglarlos. Martín lo ve caer y se hincha de orgullo cuando Sebastián se levanta de nuevo.

Pero hay cosas en las que Sebastián es muy, muy inocente al respecto. Hay cosas en las que Martín siempre va a saber más.

Daniel es una de ellas.

No es exactamente su culpa, Sebastián se crió aparte por mucho tiempo, y lo que compartieron en los tiempos que sí se criaron juntos no fue exactamente suficiente. Después, al crecer y tras las penas que pasaron, Daniel se cerró bastante hacia sus primos. Martín tampoco culpa a Daniel por eso.

Suelta un suspiro y se hunde más en el sofá. Afuera hace un calor de mierda, pero la casa de Daniel siempre está fresca. Tiene los pies descalzos disfrutando del piso frío- piso de cemento prensado, que después de baldearse siempre despiden frescura que invade la casa. Igual, cuando pase el encanto- a eso de la siesta, va a tener que pedirle a Daniel que encienda el aire acondicionado, pero por ahora, el ventilador viejo en el techo le es suficiente. La casa está cerrada para mantener la temperatura, y las cortinas apenas permiten que entre el sol, fuerte y cruel desde afuera.

Martín se voltea a mirar a Sebastián, sentado a su lado, con los pies arriba del sofá. Al Sebas no le gusta pisar descalzo el piso frío, pero Daniel no permite que entren con sus zapatos a la casa después de limpiarla. Martín le sonríe con cariño, pero Sebastián no se da cuenta, muy entretenido con mirar el lugar.

Techos altos, pisos sencillos, cuartos grandes y espaciosos- la mayoria con entradas grandes y sin puertas, paredes blancas con algunos retratos viejos y cuadros de ñanduti; un antiguo juego de mesa y sillas de madera, que no recuerda haberlos visto ser usados nunca, pero la mesa tiene igual una pequeña alfombrilla de crochet blanco en el centro, de adorno. Otro juego de mesa está ahí, más moderno, los platos y cubiertos para el almuerzo ya están preparados.

-Esta casa siempre huele a abuelita- empieza el uruguayo, pensativo.- Ese olor que a maquillaje de señora..¿vos me entendés?- se voltea a Martín, buscando que le de la razón.

La sonrisa del mayor se ensancha y asiente despacio.

-Pasa que Daniel es una abuelita, Seba, y eso que olés es "Heno de Pravia"- le responde, animado, para luego acercar la mano a uno de los pies del menor y estirarle el dedo gordo- Daniel te va a retar por poner tus pies sobre el sofá-.

Sebastián ríe bajito y menea la cabeza, alejando su pie. - Daniel nunca me reta, sólo a vos-

Martín ríe también:- Sí, bueno. Bajá los pies del sofá o Daniel me va a retar porque no te eduqué bien-.

Sebas ríe de nuevo y lo empuja un poquito, y Martin le responde agarrando uno de las almohadas del sofá y lo golpea con ella. Sebastián está a punto de tomar la otra y empezar una guerra cuando Daniel entra a la sala con unas zapatillas en mano.

-Bueno nde,- Dice el paraguayo sonriendo, y se acerca a Sebastián- estas me quedan algo grandes, so creo que te van a servir–

Daniel se tranca cuando ve los pies de Sebastián en el sofá y frunce el ceño, pero no dice nada. Redirige su mirada a Martín, quien se sienta derecho rápido y le golpea despacio la rodilla a Sebastián para que se deje de joder. -Andá agarrá lo que te da el primo, dale-.

Sebastián le sonríe divertido y estira las manos para tomar las zapatillas. Daniel menea la cabeza pero sonríe de nuevo, ofrenciéndole el par.

-Bueno, yo me regreso a cocinar- Daniel se voltea y se dirige hacia la entrada de la cocina, de donde ya salía un olor rico.- Portense bien ustedes-

Sebastián lo mira a Martín y Martín rueda los ojos. -Si Dani- es el único que contesta. Porque ese "portense bien ustedes" podría estar en plural pero no estaba dirigido al Sebas.

-Yo no le hice nada- el argentino murmura, pretendiendo estar dolido.- Pero me tiene re marcado-.

Sebastián se alza de hombros. - Sos el menos confiable de los dos, admití- dice, mirando hacia la cocina, la espalda de Daniel.- Además, sigue enojado con vos porque le rompiste uno de sus cántaros antiguos de galoperita-.

El argentino frunce el ceño.- Ese fuiste vos, hijo de puta-

Sebastián iba a soltar una carcajada pero acabó con un almohadazo en la cara, que le descolocó los lentes. Se los arregló enseguida y le sacó un pucherito a su primo mayor.

-No, no te voy a hacer caso- Martín se fuerza a no mirarle, porque Sebas sabe darle la vuelta y ahora no le conviene.- Te pasa por divertirte a mis costillas-.

Un poco molesto Sebastián regresa su atención a su otro primo mayor. La entrada entre la sala y la cocina no es tan grande como las demás, y tampoco tiene puertas, puede ver a Daniel moverse por el lugar hasta que se pierde tras la pared de concreto, dejándolo con solo la mesada, el lavaplatos, y la ventana encima del mismo como paisaje a mirar. Respira hondo y huele un aroma rico que le es familiar pero no lo alcanza a desifrar, y siente un calor placentero en la barriga.

-Dani- lo llama a su primo.- Me estás dando mucha hambre-

Sebastián escucha la risa de Daniel aunque no lo pueda ver, y se anima.

-¿Qué estás haciendo?- pregunta.

-La entrada- le responde el otro.- Sopa Paraguaya, ya está lista-.

Sebastián cierra los ojos para volver a oler la comida y se muerde el labio inferior. Hubo unos segundos de silencio, antes de que se escuche la voz de Daniel nuevamente.

-¿Sebas?- empieza, cariñoso.- ¿Querés probar un poco?-

Martín se cruza de hombros, estudiando a su primo menor. Sebastián abre los ojos y asiente con gusto, a pesar que Daniel no ve su respuesta- pero Daniel sabe, igual.

-Agarrá un cubierto de la mesa y vení te doy un poco-

Martín aprieta los labios juntos en una fina línea y mira a Sebastián con desaprobación, este no se da cuenta y se levanta para ir hacia la mesa. El mayor rueda los ojos.

Ahí es donde Sebas es tan inocente- no conoce bien a Daniel. Martín, por otro lado, casi podía escuchar la burla en el tono cariñoso que su primo usó con el menor, y que no haya especificado el "cubierto" fue a propósito. Quizá exista la posibilidad de que Daniel sí sabe quién le destrozó el cántaro y ahora planea una pequeña venganza.

El argentino se levanta y va tras Sebastián, sólo para asegurarse que este no–

Oh, el nene agarró la cuchara.

Martín suspira.

Inocente, inocente Seba.

Sebastián no conoce bien a Daniel, y Daniel lo conoce solo un poco mejor a Sebastián, pero Martín los conoce bien a los dos. Sebastián pinta como el más maduro de los tres, pero, todavía se sonroja fácil y cuando pasa vergüenza (que lo hacen sonrojar y lo empeora todo), aunque no sean muchas y sean por cosas chiquitas, estas lo suelen perseguir y darle ansiedad. Y Daniel, que luce tan dulce, tan amoroso, es un poco más cruel de lo que aparenta. Porque por más chica que sea su broma, su blanco era avergonzar a su primo menor, a sabiendas de que él no es exactamente bueno manejando momentos embarazosos.

Y como el mayor de la familia, Martín cumple firmemente su función, por el bien de los dos. Porque los conoce mejor que nadie y sabe un poco más que ellos.

-Pará- dice, tomando a Sebastián de la muñeca y sacándole la cuchara de las manos.- Eso es para el postre-.

Martín deja la cuchara en la mesa y le pasa un tenedor en la mano, cerrando los dedos de su primo alrededor del mismo. Sebastián lo mira incrédulo, y el argentino le sostiene la mirada.

-Me van a dar sopa, Martín-

-Yo sé-

Hay cosas en las que Martín lo va a dejar crecer a Sebastián, a probar los malos sabores solo y verlo caer y levantarse, cruzar el camino por el que él pasó, verlo tropezar con la misma roca que él tropezó, verlo esquivar lugares en las que se quedó atrapado. Verlo brillar donde él se quedó a oscuras.

Y hay cosas, experiencias que él vivió, que simplemente no lo valen, por más tontas que fuesen.

Esta sería una de las que Martín no iba a permitir, porque era diminuta y estúpida y simplemente innecesaria.

Son cosas chiquitas así, como estas, las que hace que uno de a poco pierda confianza en el otro. La débil confianza que logró sanar con Daniel tras la guerra grande, la deterioró con fallas chicas que restó importancia, y que una por una se acumularon hasta que Daniel se cerró completo y se volviese terriblemente desconfiado hacia su propio primo mayor, y Martín no puede sacudirse la culpa de encima.

Pero Daniel y Sebastián están bien, a pesar de todo, están tan bien. Se confían mutuamente, nunca discuten y se están conociendo más... y Martín los prefiere así, a la familia unida, aunque eso signifique que tenga que tomar la culpa de todas las faltas chiquitas que cometa Sebastián en el camino-y evitar las de Daniel, también, como lo esta haciendo ahora.

-Andá-

-Pero–

-Hacé lo que te digo, dale-.

Sebastián parpadea varias veces y se aleja de su primo, inseguro, antes de voltear y dirigirse a la cocina, tenedor en mano. Martín le sigue.

Daniel lo recibe con un pedazo de torta de maíz en un platito.

Sebastián se queda tieso en confusión y la sonrisa de Daniel decae un poquito en decepción al verlo con el tenedor en mano, pero lo deja pasar al instante para ofrecerle de nuevo la comida.

Sebastián abre la boca para preguntar algo pero la cierra al darse cuenta de que iba a ser una estupidez y se voltea a Martín con un leve sonrojo.

Martín se alza de hombros y le sonríe. Es que el Sebas se sonroja fácil.

-Dale nene, agarrá el plato de sopa y da las gracias-

Sebastián obedece despacio, pero cuando dice "gracias" lo sigue mirando a Martín, quien por otro lado, mira a Daniel y le guiña un ojo.

-¿Viste que lo educo bien?- bromea, pero Daniel le mira mal y la sonrisa de Martín flaquea un poco.

Sabe que Daniel está molesto porque pilló que fue Martín quien le dio el tenedor a Sebastián y le arruinó la broma.

A Martín le duele tragar saliva mientras le sostiene la mirada por unos segundos- pero no importa. Nunca importa, porque al menos le salva el culo a Daniel de cagarla con Sebastián, que es más sensible de lo que deja mostrar. Y aunque sea poca cosa lo que hizo, ya sirve. Porque al menos protege lo que le queda de inocencia a Sebastián y protege a Daniel de su propia boludez, protege la relación de los dos y su familia está bien.

Eso es lo que le importa- aunque Daniel se moleste y no se de cuenta, y si algún día se da cuenta, tampoco le va a agradecer... y Martín va a estar bien con eso.

Daniel se voltea y no lo mira más, Sebastián se apoya por la mesada cerca del lavaplatos para comer su sopa, el rubor haciéndose un poquito más notable de gusto.

-Está rico- dice.

Daniel lo mira y se acerca a acariciarle la barriga despacio, la sonrisa de vuelta en su rostro, sincera.

\- Me alegro- y su voz mostraba afecto genuino esta vez, para luego mirarle los pies y soltar una risita.- ¿Y donde pusiste las zapatillas que te di?-

Sebastián mira hacia abajo y se aterra.- ........................ En el sofá-.

Daniel no se ríe a pesar de que podría hacerlo, y aunque deteste la idea de tener pies y prendas relacionadas a los mismos en su sofá, lo deja pasar. Daniel nunca lo regaña a Sebastián y ahora no sería excepción.

Le da una palmada suave en la barriga y le dice bajito:- Bueno, andá ponetelas, que a vos se te enfrían los pies re fácil-.

Sebastián asiente y sale de la cocina con su plato en mano, intercambiando miradas con el mayor de sus primos, que le da espacio para pasar.

Cuando Martín lo voltea a mirar a Daniel de vuelta, este ya está nuevamente de espaldas a él, ocupado en su cocina y sin intención de mirarlo.

Pasan unos segundos antes de que el paraguayo suelte un suspiro cansino y, sin voltearse ni decir nada, deja otro platito de sopa paraguaya en la mesada. El corazón de Martín da un vuelco, y sabe que tiene que hacer.

Camina hacia Daniel y abre uno de los cajones de cubiertos bajo la mesada, sacando una cuchara. Eso fue suficiente para que Daniel regrese su atención a él y se digne a mirarlo.

Toma el plato de comida y, con un poco de dificultad, corta un pedazo grande de sopa, lo mira a Daniel a los ojos y se lleva la cuchara a la boca. El pedazo es demasiado grande y le cuesta masticar, la sopa es rica como siempre, pero siendo un tipo de comida seca le dificulta aún más el mover la mandíbula; pero sigue comiendo, con una seriedad en su rostro casi cómica.

Los ojos de Daniel se iluminan y sus labios se curvan en una sonrisa pícara pero honesta, que luego se abre en una carcajada.

Martín, satisfecho, traga con facilidad esta vez.

Porque hay experiencias que valen la pena vivirlas de nuevo.


	2. Ojos Verdes

Daniel es difícil de hacer enojar, y raras veces pierde la paciencia. Martín es el único que puede reventarle el termómetro en tiempo récord. Y sí, Martín tiene un talento para provocar a todo el mundo, pero hacer enojar a Daniel es un arte.

Sebastián piensa que Martín es un idiota… pero es de admirar. Porque Daniel es calmo pero expresa en sus ojos una intensidad tal que más de una vez forzó a Sebastián a bajar la cabeza y sentirse pequeño.

Pero Martín lo conoce, conoce a Daniel mejor que nadie. Martín sabe de la arrogancia escondida bajo esa humildad aprendida, la pasión oculta bajo su apacible sonrisa, y la ira serena de Daniel.

Es esa arrogancia silente la que hace que Daniel sienta un poco de placer cuando la gente no soporta el peso de su mirar. Y Martín sabe.

Él levanta la cabeza, y lo mira directo, ojos verdes contra ojos verdes, igual de intensos y llenos de la misma arrogancia y la misma pasión. Martín es él único que le sostiene la mirada a Daniel, y eso a Daniel lo molesta.

Martín adora molestar a Daniel- porque cuando Daniel se molesta, suelta su humildad, su sonrisa tranquila y su ira baila en su lengua filosa. A Sebastián le aterra, porque Sebastián no sabe. 

Pero cuando Daniel se enoja, Daniel se suelta, y vuelve a ser el mismo niño que Martín ayudó a criar. Ese viejo Daniel con aire de rey y sonrisa vivaz como la suya propia. Ese que ayudó a asesinar, ese que extraña tanto. 

Cuando hace enojar a Daniel, Martín no siente culpa.


	3. Terror

Lo que Martín no soporta- lo que le aterra, es pelear con Sebastián. Porque Sebastián se le parece mucho- se le parece demasiado.

Sebastián tiene lo mejor de Daniel y Martín, en casi todo lo demás, se parece más a Martín.

Martín es de resentir y perdonar a medias. Daniel resiente cuando está muy dolido, pero perdona sinceramente cuando es necesario, y porque le cansa mucho sentir rencor.

Sebastián es de resentir y perdonar a medias.

Para colmo él no intenta conciliar, sino que espera disculpas. Sebastián tiene su orgullo. La que lo parió. 

Es ese parecido lo que lo tumba y le aterra. Y es la diferencia la que lo salva.  
Martín es más sufrido, más viejo, y sabe un poco más. Por eso sabe que debe callarse cuando Sebastián explota y le escupe cosas que, aunque lo ponen blanco de rabia, Martín tiene la sabiduría suficiente para darse cuenta de que debe tragarse lo suyo y mantenerse tranquilo, por más cuchillos que Sebastián lance, por más bajo que lo golpee. Acá no hay ley que seguir, no hay reciprocidad, acá Martín tiene que colaborar y hacer todo el trabajo. Sebastián es su excepción. 

Porque Martín adora a Sebastián- es su nene, el amor de su vida. Porque lo conoce. Y se conoce a sí mismo. 

Y sabe que si se deja llevar y explota con él, se van a matar. Su relación se va a ir a la mierda, Daniel se va a alejar para evitar escoger un lado, y Martín va a perder a su familia.

Martín le tiene terror a pelearse con Sebastián, no porque le tema al muchacho, sino porque le aterra cagarla y perderlo todo.


	4. Nene

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Martín solo tiene que pararse, mostrando lo alto que es, para recordarle a Sebastián que sigue siendo un nene.

La comida está intacta pero la botella de vino está casi vacía.

Martín está sentado en la mesa, cansado, podrido, con una risa ronca cansina y no se afeitó en la mañana. Quizá y ya no se afeita desde hace dos mañanas. Daniel está cabizbajo, jugando tristemente con el tenedor sobre su cena fría, que tanto se esmeró en hacer y nadie comió. 

Sebastián estaba parado, con las manos sobre la mesa y su silla que cayó al suelo, temblando de ira hacia los dos: Odia a Daniel por su pasividad, y a Martín por atreverse a lucir tan perdido frente a él. No es cosa de los primos mostrarse tan débil uno frente a los otros, no es cosa de Martín dejarse lucir así frente a él. 

Sebastián grita a Martín que qué es esta mierda, que qué se cree que está haciendo, que por qué no hace esto y aquello, que tiene tantas posibilidades, que por qué se está dejando estar. 

Martín no le mira, pero está temblando también. El argentino siempre se ataja frente a él, y eso le da más rabia aún. 

Daniel alza la vista hacia su primo mayor, y luego se voltea al menor con una voz tranquila, pero severa.

-Todos pasamos por un punto en que nos sentimos como perro en canoa- Dice con suavidad de la parte plana de un cuchillo cuando acaricia la piel, antes de mostrarse el filo y cortar profundo,- a veces, no nos queda más que sucumbir ante ella, un rato, para recobrar fuerza y volver a levantarnos-.

Martín lo mira a Daniel, agradecido. No es algo común que su primo lo defienda así, a pesar de que sabe que lo hace para evitar que Martín abra la boca y todo acabe a los gritos. El paraguayo le asiente y se acerca a darle unas palmaditas en el pecho, comprensivo.

Sebastián no estaba contento, porque estaba muy cerca de mandar a Martín al borde y le explote. Quería ver a Martín fuerte y ruidoso de nuevo, como él es siempre, como tienen que ser las cosas. Aunque eso signifique hacerlo enojar. Iba a decir algo más, pero Daniel lo interrumpió.

-Quizás vos nunca te sentiste así, y qué privilegio el tuyo… pero es algo que pasa-.

Sebastián se quedó tieso, con la boca abierta y una frase filosa atajada en la garganta que la olvidó al instante, pero los filos se le quedaron ahí, casi ahogándolo. Daniel jamás- jamás le había hablado así. Jamás le había ofendido de esa forma.

La voz le salió temblorosa, y Sebastián se odió por eso.:- Vos no sabés por lo que yo pasé, ni estoy pasando-.

-Exacto- Daniel le sonríe con sabiduría- Y vos tampoco sabés por lo que Martín está pasando. Ni yo. Y ninguno de los dos sabe por lo que yo estoy pasando-

Daniel camina hacia él y aunque Sebastián ya creció y está más alto, se siente chiquito ante la sonrisa impasible de su primo mayor. Daniel le acaricia el pelo.-Y tampoco les incumbe-.

Martín suelta un “Ja!” y se levanta con postura firme, como si se hubiese recuperado de repente. Rodea la mesa y se encuentra frente a frente con Sebastián. 

Martín es más alto. 

-Todos vivimos experiencias diferentes y nene- continúa Daniel, con afecto genuino y maternal, como si estuviese hablando con un niño pequeño.- No hay que hablar de lo que uno no vivió-.

Daniel lo besa en la mejilla y le susurra unas disculpas por haberlo ofendido mientras buscaba darle una pequeña lección. Y luego en silencio, se aleja de ambos primos y sale de la sala.

Y los deja solos. 

Sebastián lo ama, muchísimo, pero Martín siempre tuvo esa cosa especial, que hacía que Sebastián le resienta mucho. El no tiene que decir nada, sólo tiene que pararse ahí, mostrando lo alto que es, más viejo, recordándole que Sebastián sigue siendo un nene. Que puede estar mejor que él en muchas cosas, pero el nombre de Argentina siempre resuena por sobre el suyo. 

Martín lo ama también, pero no tiene la paciencia de Daniel. Aunque Sebastián le pueda en muchas formas, él también tiene su tope. 

Lo toma con una mano larga del rostro, y con la otra, peina el flequillo de Sebastián, descubriendo su frente. 

-Tan chico y tan amargado, el nene-.

Sebastián está demasiado sorprendido para responder, y los labios de su primo se presionan sobre su sien, la barba corta y descuidada le hincaba la piel como espinas. 

Y cuando se aleja, Martín le sonríe, soberano.

-Daniel tiene razón, lo que nos pase a cada uno es cosa nuestra y no le incumbe al otro- empieza, con la mano aún sobre el rostro de su primo menor, para mantenerlo mirándolo fijamente a los ojos.- También puede tener razón en eso que no sabemos que pasa realmente con cada uno-

El argentino traga saliva- Pero hay algo que tanto él como yo podemos asumir de vos, y él no te lo dice porque te mima demasiado- la voz de Martín se quiebra- y supongo que yo también te mimo mucho-.

Martín pausa, como si tuviese dudas si debería continuar. Sebastián tiene miedo, a pesar de que el tono de Martín se escucha fraternal y dolido.

-¿Y sabés qué es?- la voz de Martín tiembla, y arrastra cada palabra como si se arrepintiese de cada letra en ellas.- Que la vida debió haberte dado un par de golpes más-.

El primo mayor le suelta, y Sebastián no dice nada. No se mueve. 

Martín se voltea rápido y se aleja, y el menor le mira la espalda, que se achica con hombros temblorosos.

Daniel los mira desde la puerta, ve el rostro de Martín que Sebastián no puede. El paraguayo está decepcionado y triste; rodea la barriga del rubio con los brazos y le susurra al oído, con su voz tan tranquila, para calmarle. Después se voltea al menor, disculpándose con los ojos.

“No debió haber dicho eso”, era su silenciosa disculpa. Pero el uruguayo sólo podía pensar en por cuánto tiempo su primo se había atajado eso. Los dos, porque si Daniel no concordase con el mayor, su disculpa hubiese sido muy diferente. 

Apretó los labios en una fina línea, para que dejen de temblar, pero le era difícil evitar que los bordes de su boca se curvasen hacia abajo. Los ojos le ardían, y su quijada todavía sentía el fantasma del agarre de Martín.

Ahí queda Sebastián, con los puños apretados y con rabia de que, incluso de espaldas y llorando como un imbécil, Martín era más grande que él.


	5. Sonrisa

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sebastián siente que ha visto esa sonrisa en alguna parte.

A veces Sebastián se da cuenta de muchas cosas, muy tarde. Martín había mejorado un poco y estaba más animado, puteaba como siempre, se quejaba, se reía fuerte y puteaba un poco más. Pero había algo que le llamaba mucho la atención: cuando Martín se quedaba en silencio, se le dibujaba una sonrisa extraña en los labios.

Era extraña sí, pero familiar. Tristona pero gentil, sabia y generosa, pero algo dolida y nostálgica. No era larga, que le abarca toda la boca a uno (las que eran la marca registrada de Martín), sino que eran pequeñas, cortas, como satisfechas pero no en verdad. 

Martín siempre fue lindo y Sebastián siempre lo mira, y le sorprende que es la primera vez que le ve una sonrisa así, que él recuerde al menos. Se pregunta que tan mal está su primo en verdad.

Se pregunta donde había visto esa sonrisa antes. 

Daniel se acerca con las facturas para merendar con el mate, y las pone sobre la mesa frente al uruguayo, que se voltea para agradecerle. 

Daniel le sonríe.

Sebastián apenas maneja para esconder su horror- se da cuenta, entonces, que no mira a Daniel lo suficiente.

La sonrisa que lleva Martín cuando se pone callado, es la misma que tiene Daniel en el rostro, todos los días. Siempre.


End file.
